


Unexpected Heaven

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female wetting, Male Desperation, Multi, Omorashi, Wetting, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven. One of them needs the restroom.





	Unexpected Heaven

After a night of partying, it was normal for the group of five friends to spend some time relaxing in one of their homes. Sometimes they changed it up, but often the home would be Tara’s for she often took on an older sister role in the group. 

The other friends included Finn, Lia, David, and Krystal. Finn was a very extroverted and laid back figure. Lia was generally very social but also tended to be pretty secretive unbeknownst to the others. David tended to come across as rough but was actually a kind soul who tended to be pretty generous and lighthearted. Krystal was the wild card of the group and 9/10 times she’s the reason the group gets drunk so often, like tonight. But something about loosening up after a wild night was just nice.   
They laid there, sprawled out on couches and the floor, staring at the ceiling. 

“Something to do?” Finn muttered. His light blue eyes were tired and his normally fluffy light brown hair almost looked sad. They were all exhausted, but still very much awake. 

“Nap.” Offered Lia. She was already half asleep, her long black hair was a mess on the arm of the couch and one of her shoes was off. 

Tara sat up in her chair and thought, her silky dark brown hair catching the eye of Krystal, who brushed her purple hair out of her face to really look at her. 

“We could play a game?” Tara offered. 

David chuckled, brushing his dark hair behind his ear revealing a silver streak. “And how long before we argue about the rules in our state?”   
Tara thought for a second and offered, “Well we could do something simple? Like a sleepover type of game. You guys are spending the night right?” 

“Oh for sure.” David said with a nod. 

Krystal grinned “Seven minutes…” 

Tara snickered. “Seven minutes in heaven? Isn’t that for preteens?” 

“Might be fun,” she said with a smile. 

Tara shrugged “Well alright, but how will it work?”   
“We spin something, like a bottle and two of us would go into that bathroom and… Experiment.” 

“I’m out!” Finn said with a laugh, getting up. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Tara scolded, grabbing his sleeve, “if we’re going to be in on this so are you. Besides, you don’t HAVE to kiss or anything but you should do something where you get to know the other a little bit better. And of course, don’t do something unless the other person is down.”

“So if this is random, doesn’t that mean we can also have boys with boys and girls with girls?” David asked. 

“Oh like you two haven’t goofed around naked in the locker rooms!” Krystal teased with a snicker. 

“Besides I’m down for some action with Tara over here if I’m lucky.” 

Tara gave a sly grin, remembering that Krystal would often eye up girls as well when they were out and had forgotten she was one of them. 

“Who knows… This might get fun.” Lia muttered. 

“Alright let’s spin that bottle by the couch,” Tara said.

David handed it to Krystal and they sat on the floor in a circle and spun. The pointer and end was on Lia and David. 

“Woah… Lucky~ David’s kind of cute.” Tara said with a smile.

Lia looked shyly over at David as nervousness put a weird tenseness on both of their bodies. 

They got up and David held her hand and to walk with her to the bathroom.   
“Oh, one more rule, lights out.” Tara said with a grin slamming the lights out before shutting the door on them. 

David reached out in the dark trying to feel for Lia and droned out a response to what he could figure out. 

An odd softness and then thread-like feelings. 

“Hair…” 

Hard flat surface. 

“Wall…” 

Lia giggled. 

Soft and round sensation, slightly firm in lower area. 

“That time you got my boob.” Lia said with an awkward grin. 

“Agh… Sorry. I’m too drunk for this.”

“Let’s just… Walk into each other slowly?” Lia offered with a giggle. 

“Yeah, ok."   
They walked forward until they awkwardly felt the others body against them.

Lia had hugged David before but she never just leaned her whole body up on him. It was warm, and nice. His heartbeat was slow against her ears and was soft in her drunk haze. 

"So… Is this the part where I get flirty?” 

David gave a soft laugh “if you want it to.” 

After a while of talking he started to back up from her. She craved that warm coziness and moved forward as he shuffled back. 

Hard flat surface on his back. 

Wall. 

Dammit. 

He started feeling around for a toilet, unbeknownst to her. 

“What are you doing? I’m putting bringing out my best A game here.” Lia said teasingly.

She pulled his hand back so that she knew he was facing her. 

“Do you want to opt out?” She asked softly.

“No, I’m alright.” 

“Come on, what’s up?” 

“Well… To tell you the truth I have to piss… wicked bad.” 

It was true, his bladder had been throbbing from the night’s drinks since he’d been lazily on the couch when they got to Tara’s house. 

“Me too haha… dang…” She said with a chuckle and accidently brushed against his front when she spoke. She felt an odd shape from the crotch of his denim when she did so. 

“Oh-ho, was that a reaction?” She said with a smirk. 

He blushed and turned away muttering shyly, “‘Don’t know what you’re talking about…” 

He quickly tried to think non-pervy thoughts, but it was hard when they were both under pressure. 

She giggled, not feeling any struggle in the situation, “this is fun!” 

“Maybe for you but I’m back to normal now and I really… Really gotta… Ugh what do I do? I… I still… I still want to… You know…” 

“So you were hard.”

He didn’t answer. 

“Let’s just take it all a step at a time? 

"I think I’d like that.”

Krystal sat outside in the living room twirling the bottle randomly. 

“Hmm… Getting bored again.” 

“What’d you expect?” Finn said with a smirk, “you can’t just make a pair of lovebirds and expect things to go quick.” 

“Lovebirds? Isn’t that a stretch?” Tara asked with a doubting smile. 

Finn shook his head, “you’d be surprised at what being alone with someone for a long enough time can do with you.”  
Lia now was also reaching around for a toilet. She felt something cold and hard, sort of like glass. 

“Found it.” 

“You’re completely sure?” David said, starting to shift on his feet from the pressure. 

“I really don’t want to piss in a random spot in her bathroom…” 

Lia laughed as she traced her fingers along the top, now feeling the flusher. “Yeah this is it, and I’m sitting on it now.“ 

"Aw come on I really gotta go!” David whined with a groan.

“Oh hush I’m not stealing it! I didn’t even pull my pants down yet.”

He sighed. 

“You can hold it right?” 

“I… I guess,” David said with a wince in his voice. 

“Good. Sit in my lap.” 

“What?” He giggled incredulously. “I’ll crush you!” 

Lia smiled “you won’t, trust me.” 

He awkwardly squatted down so he could sit and straddle her lap. 

“I want to be a bit more lovey…” She murmured, blushing at what felt like part of his junk resting on her crotch along with his solid warm legs. She put his hand on his chest and felt his heart beat faster. 

“This is kind of weird…” David muttered nervously. 

“I can make it weirder…” Lia offered.

“Do you want to pee right now?” She offered.

“I…” 

She grinned and pressed his bladder and in that moment when looked down he could make out a glassy sparkle in her hazel eyes as his lower body turned into desperate fiery warmth and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he writhed.

“Hnng!! Yes! More… Fuck…!” He breathed heavily. 

“Let me get up and go…! But in the toilet, not in my pants…”

“Why?”

“Well I… I dunno…” 

He felt what seemed like her twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. 

“We’re drunk… So who cares?” 

He chuckled, starting to feel warmth spread through his face. 

“I’ve never uh… Peed my pants before…” He started to giggle some more. 

“Are you ready to?” Lia asked, he could hear her smiling. 

She gently pressed his bladder and then pushed her hand down hard. He tried to cry out but she clamped her hand over his mouth as hot urine violently shot out of him, filling his jeans and soaking an area of his crotch, the relief was incredible but he wasn’t entirely prepared to fully let loose yet. 

He chuckled nervously “Oh two can play at that game,” he said, jabbing his finger to her belt area. Instead of a pressured moan, what she gave sounded more like pleasure. 

“Nng… Mm! That’s the spirit! I was only going to let you if I can join you.” She said, pulling herself closer against him.

The pressure and closeness got him frantic and he sputtered as signals screamed to his brain.

“Of course! Just let me - agh! I can’t hold it…! I’m gonna-!” He got interrupted by a groan of his own relief and he threw his head back.  
The urine jetted out of him quickly spreading to his thighs and splattering downwards into Lia’s lap and then down into the toilet.

It was so… So warm… He never expected it to feel that way. 

She giggled and started wetting herself too, loving the feeling of her panties filling and the warmth spreading to her ass as he peed himself on top of it all.

He could hear her stream accompany his.   
“Woah… hah… are you peeing too?” 

“Mhm” she answered dreamily. 

He remembered what she looked like, her soft tan skin, hazel eyes and long black hair that curtained her shoulders and his heart raced even faster as his distraction stopped him from realizing he had already finished emptying his bladder.

“I think I want… To kiss you…” 

She smiled, really basking in all the feelings, “Go for it” 

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and she pressed in further against him, unknowingly grinding up a bit against his member and the pressure made him breathe out sharply and he firmly grasped her back. He wanted to get rougher, and closer. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“Seven minutes is up, sluts! What are you even doing in there!” Finn yelled. 

“Oh no… We peed our pants. Oh no… What if they come in?” Lia worried, tearing up.

She felt David’s smile against her lips. 

“They can’t… I locked it.” 

She gasped “It’s against the rules to go over seven minutes!”

“And wetting your pants isn’t?” He purred in a low voice, gently poking her wet thigh. 

She giggled. “Come on let’s shower ‘cause it’s getting kind of cold.“ 

"What should we do about our clothes?” David asked, stumbling into the shower, the sound of wetness obvious as he moved. 

“Haha… Whoops…” 

She reached outward towards the sinks counter. “We should get a little bit of light in…” 

She felt around for a small light and plugged it in and finally got to look at him.

He was pink-faced and the crotch and thighs of his pants were drenched. The light was only bright enough to draw out his features and it made his dark eyes look glassy. He had also already started undressing to her surprise, and he was shirtless. 

She decided to do so as well and removed her top, then her bra, and slid off her shorts as he slid off his jeans to show his drenched boxers. 

When they both were fully naked they just stared at each other waiting to find a way to speak. David drew a breath as he reached to start the faucet running. The splatter of water thundered as he spoke. 

“Hey… uh… Thanks for the time today… I was worried things would get weird but everything was kind of fun…”

She blushed. “You don’t think the pee thing is too weird?”

His teeth shone white with his smile in the warm-colored darkness. “I meant cause… We’re friends…” 

"Oh.” She said, glancing down to her feet. 

He giggled, “You’ve got a pee fetish…” He teased in a singsong voice. 

“Time to drink more so we can forget this.” She said exasperated, leaning her head on the shower wall. 

He smiled and then after a moment started to look more serious. 

“Hey…” 

“Yeah?” She asked, giving him more of her attention. 

“Do you think you would mind… Getting a little weird now and then with me?” 

Both of them got nervous all over again before she could finally answer a timid “we can do that…” after their warm shower.  
They’d never been the same since that night, and they never expected their heaven to go the way it did, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
